


Te quiero, gran tonto

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinco años después, Gon y Killua se reencuentran, descubriendo que seguían sintiendo lo mismo que cuando eran unos niños. "¿Cómo haces para brillar, para ser amable, para ser gentil?" "No lo sé, exactamente" "Lo sé, tú eres así y punto"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te quiero, gran tonto

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: no tengo idea de a que género pertenezca Alluka, así que me limitaré a utilizar la manera en que Killua la trata, es decir, como una mujer.
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes de "Hunter x Hunter" no me pertenecen, sino a su respectivo autor Yoshihiro Togashi, estudio Madhouse, Shonen Jump, etc.

Te quiero, gran tonto

_Capítulo único_

Habían pasado cinco largos años desde la última vez que vio esos ojos color miel perderse en un viaje junto a su padre, mientras él emprendía uno con su hermana menor, quien, dicho sea de paso, le insistió en ir a una expedición a unas montañas.

Sola.

Claramente se lo había negado. ¿Sola? ¡Él debía protegerla, él había jurado estar siempre, le había prometido no separarse de ella! Y qué casualidad que, cuando quería hacer su expedición, la llamada de su mejor amigo irrumpió en la pelea y recibió una grata noticia: Gon estaba por esos lares, cerca, y le comentó que tenía ganas de verlo. Alluka aprovechó la situación para terminar convenciendo a su testarudo hermano "sobreprotector" de la expedición. Ella prometió llamarlo para que se quedara tranquilo de que estaba bien.

—Pero tú prométeme que vas a divertirte mucho con Gon —dijo, firme. Luego, sonrió—. Mándale mis saludos —la verdad, es que esa visita imprevista, Alluka la esperaba con ansias, pues sabía que su hermano necesitaba la compañía del moreno: el brillo en sus ojos había sido completamente diferente cuando lo llamó y, allí, ella se cercioró de que Gon era un pilar en su vida y, durante esos cinco años sin él, se había derrumbado para reconstruirse de nuevo, velozmente.

Al otro día, la muchacha partió a su expedición y Killua se dirigió al puerto de la ciudad para esperarlo, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro: se subió al poste más alto para ver bien y, cuando distinguió la silueta de un barco acercándose, su corazón vibró más fuerte y su vista se agudizó mucho más. Estaba lleno de alegría y gozo.

El barco estacionó en el puerto, descendió una escalerilla y la gente empezaba a bajar por la misma para reunirse con sus seres queridos. Entre la multitud, el albino distinguió al muchacho de pelo negro, hablando con un hombre: por lo que oyó, parecía que el hombre había confundido su mochila con la de él. Y cuando el joven Freecss se volteó…

— ¡Killua! —exclamó repleto de felicidad y fue abrazarlo—. ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado? —le preguntó con esos ojos inocentes que jamás iba a perder.

Killua le sonrió.

—Perfectamente, como tú, por lo que veo —y ambos rieron: aunque ya no tenían catorce años, seguían queriéndose como tales, ya que su amistad jamás había decrecido.

— ¿Y Alluka? —le preguntó extrañado. El otro resopló y se puso las manos en los bolsillos.

—En una expedición en las montañas —farfulló—. Hace un rato me llamó para decirme que estaba bien —y Gon le puso una mano en el hombro, para empezar a reír.

— ¡Eres muy sobreprotector, Killua! —y el nombrado se sonrojó.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Yo le prometí estar siempre con ella y…! —y se mordió la lengua, pues no sabía qué más decir.

Gon le sonrió.

—Me alegra que sigas siendo el mismo de siempre —le confesó sin apartar su vista de la de él—. Sigues siendo muy bueno y amable, ¡cuánto me alegro! —y se puso a reír, como un niño pequeño cuando ve a su juguete favorito.

Killua, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, agachó la cabeza y sonrió para sí, escuchando, fuertemente, el latido de su corazón: no había nadie, ni nada en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo latir así como Gon podía hacerlo.

Alzó la cabeza y se unió a las risas: Killua pasó un brazo por el hombro de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Vamos, Gon! Tenemos muchos días para estar juntos —anunció, contento. El moreno asintió, enérgico y, con pasos ligeros, se dirigieron hacia el hotel donde estaba Killua para que Gon dejara sus cosas e ir a caminar por todos lados.

Durante toda la tarde, los dos jóvenes de diecinueve años no hicieron más que charlar y charlar: que tía Mito, que Ging, que la asociación, que la vuelta al mundo con Alluka, que no había noticias molestas de los Zoldyck, que las aventuras con Ging, que noticias de Kurapika y Leorio… En fin, un montón de cosas que no les alcanzó el día para ponerse al tanto de todo.

— ¿Kurapika sigue vivo? —le preguntó Killua por la noche, luego de cenar. Estaban comiendo los dos un helado mientras paseaban por un parque.

—Ajá —afirmó Gon y le dio un sorbo a su helado de frutilla—. Leorio me ha contactado hace tiempo y me lo comentó: me dijo que anda tras las huellas de los últimos del Ryodan y que nos manda un saludo grande. Que apenas termina con sus asuntos personales, volverá a contactarse con nosotros de manera normal —Killua rodó los ojos y se sentó en un banco, terminando su helado de limón en un instante.

—Sus asuntos personales llevan más tiempo que enfrentarse a Hisoka —ironizó el albino. Gon se sentó a su lado, pensativo.

—Sus asuntos parecen ser muy serios, los cuales le impiden comunicarse con la gente… —reflexionó—. Yo creo en él, y sé que va a estar bien y nos contactará. Kurapika tiene un buen corazón —terminó por decir.

Y allí iba el corazón del Zoldyck, repiqueteando cual timbal ardiente en una orquesta: se acomodó mejor en el banco y giró para ver a su amigo.

—Gon —empezó: el nombrado volteó su cabeza para verlo, curioso—, ¿cómo haces?

Gon pestañó y tragó una porción de su helado.

— ¿Cómo hago qué?

—Ser tan puro y bueno —respondió "Killu", mirando el cielo estrellado—. ¿Cómo haces siempre para brillar, para ser amable, para ser gentil? ¡No has perdido tu brillo, ni en éstos cinco años! —exclamó con los ojos húmedos. Gon quedó muy pensativo y terminó su helado.

Se hizo un enorme silencio en el cual Gon, lo único que hizo fue mover juguetonamente los pies en el suelo, acto se guido, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Su semblante se volvió pensativo.

—No es… —empezó el Zoldyck—, para que te salga humo de las orejas, ¿eh?

Gon sonrió, sin abrir los ojos.

—Es una pregunta que nunca me la han hecho —empezó, intentando conectar ideas en frases coherentes—. Si te soy sincero, no sabría responderte con exactitud, Killua —y lo miró decepcionado… de sí mismo, claro, por no darle una respuesta satisfactoria a su mejor amigo—. Simplemente, es natural y espontaneo y…

Killua le pasó un brazo por el hombro, haciéndolo atraer hacia él con lentitud. El moreno había quedado algo sorprendido del gesto, haciendo a su inesperado corazón latir fuerte.

—No es necesario que me respondas, tonto —agregó graciosamente, al final—. Ya sé que no puedes darme una respuesta exacta: tú eres así y punto —ambos se separaron y se sonrieron mutuamente. Killua se puso de pie y se estiró—. Ya es bastante tarde —comentó—. Vamos al hotel, tenemos todavía muchos días para conversar —y se acomodó los brazos detrás de su cuello, Gon, detrás de él, lo seguía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Oye, Killua —llamó poco después el joven Freecss: el nombrado se volteó—. ¡Te quiero mucho, amigo mío! —le confesó, muy feliz, y sonriendo inocentemente.

Killua, anonadado por la repentina "confesión" de su gran amigo, tardó en reaccionar: ¿a qué venía eso? ¡Él también lo quería mucho! Se sacó las manos detrás de su nuca y las dejó, colgando, a cada lado de su cuerpo. Lo seguía mirando, sorprendido.

_Mientras un suave rubor rosado se pintaba en sus pálidas mejillas._

— ¿A qué viene eso? —cuestionó, con el semblante extrañado.

—Nada, quería decírtelo —respondió, riendo y se apresuró en caminar por delante de él—. ¡Vamos, que hace frío!

Killua soltó una gran carcajada en el cielo: ¡vaya tonto! ¡Vaya completo tonto! Y lo siguió al trote, con su corazón feliz y más contento que nunca.

_Sería un "gran tonto", pero cómo lo quería… ¡Ah, Gon! ¡Tonto, pero magnífico! ¡Nunca dejes de ser así! ¡Por eso te quiero, también!_

Y ambos jóvenes se internaron en el hotel para seguir disfrutando de sus muchos días de alegría, de una amistosa y hermosa alegría que sabían compartir entre los dos…


End file.
